uncle_grandpafandomcom-20200222-history
Chess Master Steve
Chess Master Steve is 19th episode of Uncle Grandpa Season 5, and the 149th episode overall of the series. Synopsis Pizza Steve goes to great lengths in order to beat Mr. Gus at a game of chess. Character Appearances Major Characters *Uncle Grandpa *Pizza Steve *Mr. Gus *Tiny Miracle Minor Characters *Chester Masterson *White Horse *Julius Caesar (Off Screen) Plot Uncle Grandpa comes through a time portal and thanks Julius Caesar for the salad and he tells him Et tu, Uncle Grandpa! Mr. Gus is playing chess with Tiny Miracle in the kitchen and Tiny Miracle is stating to short circuit as he sees that Mr. Gus had beaten him and they both shake on a good game. Uncle Grandpa is amazed to see that Mr. Gus has beaten a robot at chess and tells him he's a real life chess master and Mr. Gus thanks him, Pizza Steve slides in on his speed cycle and states that anybody can beat Tiny Miracle and that Mr. Gus isn't a real chess master until he beats him. Mr. Gus sarcastically says that all this time they were living with a real life chess master and that Pizza Steve could probably beat him pretty easily, and Pizza Steve tells him it'll probably take him a couple of moves. Mr. Gus challenges him and tells him that the loser has to run around the block naked, Pizza Steve says that he doesn't have time for this and that he has to teach Tiny Miracle about arm bars and Tiny Miracle tells him that he has no such event planned on his calendar and Pizza Steve asks him how he's going to do him like that. Mr. Gus tells Pizza Steve to come up on the table and play unless he's not actually a real chess master, Pizza Steve finally agrees and tells Mr. Gus that he's going to waste him, Mr. Gus tells him to go first and Pizza Steve picks up a piece and starts to knock over his own pieces. Mr. Gus tells Pizza Steve to stop playing around and Pizza Steve trips over a cup of soda all over the game an says that they can't play anymore, Mr. Gus says that the board is waterproof in case if he ever wants to play poolside at the Montego, Pizza Steve says he plays there all the time and he moves his piece. Pizza Steve raises his king and Mr. Gus tells him "check", Uncle Grandpa is amazed that he's going to beat Pizza Steve, Pizza Steve tries to say that he's really tired and wants to call it a night and Mr. Gus gets annoyed and tells him that they're finishing the game in the morning and he throws a book at Pizza Steve so he can brush up on his chess skills. Mr. Gus tells Pizza Steve that he's going to sleep out in the kitchen to make sure he doesn't try anything funny, Pizza Steve wonders what he thinks he'd might do, swing line down all 007 style and paint the pieces a different color to make it look like he's winning and Mr. Gus thinks exactly that and Pizza Steve tells him WELL I'M NOT! During the night, Mr. Gus is asleep at the table and he wakes up to see Pizza Steve painting the pieces a different color, he demands to know what's he doing and Pizza Steve tells him he's making a midnight snack and Mr. Gus kicks him out of the kitchen and tells him that he disgusts him for trying to paint the pieces a different color and good thing he came prepared and he puts a glass lid on the game, he tells Pizza Steve to try and get through his cheat proof glass and he goes back to sleep. Pizza Steve gets mad and tries to think of another plane, he walks into Uncle Grandpa and he asks him what's he doing here, Uncle Grandpa says the same thing and Pizza Steve tells him that he's playing chess and asks him to get out of the way, Pizza Steve wonders what has gotten into him and he turns him around to see that he's sleepwalking again. Uncle Grandpa falls on Pizza Steve and he tells him to get off and Uncle Grandpa gets up, Pizza Steve tells him to go back to bed and Uncle Grandpa heads back, this gives Pizza Steve and he goes after him. Uncle Grandpa is sleepwalking towards the kitchen and Pizza Steve is controlling him via earpiece, Pizza Steve tells him to go to the kitchen and Uncle Grandpa thought he said to walk like a chicken and he begins to act like a chicken, Pizza Steve repeats himself and Uncle Grandpa heads to the kitchen. Pizza Steve tells him to make a submarine sandwich and Uncle Grandpa makes his sandwich, Pizza Steve sneezes and Uncle Grandpa sneezes, Pizza Steve is worried Mr. Gus might wake up and he's relieved he didn't and drops the radio remote. The remote changes to a music station and Uncle Grandpa begins to yell what the station says and begins to do some scat, Mr. Gus goes over to check on Uncle Grandpa, Pizza Steve fixes the remote and tells Uncle Grandpa to cut it out, bro. Uncle Grandpa says the same thing to Mr. Gus and leaves Uncle Grandpa alone, Pizza Steve tells Uncle Grandpa to engage the submarine sandwich, Pizza Steve then controls the sandwich and locks on the chess game and fires the jalapeño missile. Mr. Gus sees it and jumps to stop it and he does, Pizza Steve sees that the mission failed and states that if he can't destroy the chess board the he's going to destroy the entire RV. Uncle Grandpa is sleepwalking again and is told to walk to the cockpit and Pizza Steve tells him to start the RV and to turn right on the bumpy road. Mr. Gus wakes up and sees the chess game moving, he tells Uncle Grandpa what's he doing and to put the car in park and Uncle Grandpa stops the RV. Pizza Steve tells him to keep driving and the RV flies off the Grand Canyon, Mr. Gus tells him to stop the RV and it stops midair, Pizza Steve tells him to go and they go back and forth telling what to do. Mr. Gus says "aw, shoot" and Uncle Grandpa deploys a parachute and the RV falls safely to the ground and Mr. Gus saves the chess game. Pizza Steve sees that it's almost tomorrow and that Mr. Gus is going to make him run around the block naked, he thinks about having to read the book and he wishes that he can go back in time to change the rules so that he's the winner no matter what. It's morning and Pizza Steve is worried that this is the day when everyone finds out that Pizza Steve is a failure and he goes to walk into the kitchen, Mr. Gus sees Pizza Steve returned and tells him to get ready an peel off his pepperonis as he thinks he's going to run around the block naked, Pizza Steve wants to get it over with and Mr. Gus tells him it's his move, Pizza Steve moves his piece and Mr. Gus calls checkmate. Tiny Miracle stops him in saying that according to his calculations, Pizza Steve is the winner and Mr. Gus thinks it's funny and says that everyone knows that the removal of an opponents king means a victory and it says so in the book. Mr. Gus holds up the book and reveals that Uncle Grandpa is on the cover, they all get confused and Mr. Gus reads the book and tells Pizza Steve that he doesn't know ho he got away with this and that he's a man of his word, he rips off his shirt and opens the door of the RV and tells everyone he's naked and runs around. Uncle Grandpa returns and wakes up, he tells Pizza Steve that he had the craziest dream where he was talking in his ear and bossing him around and that he told him to travel back in time to rewrite a book on chess and asks him if it's pretty weird, Pizza Steve agrees and he smiles at the viewers. Trivia *This episode's quote is "Did I just cut in line?". *This episode uses music from Bounce House and Numbskull. *The episode's title card resembles the original 1992 Cartoon Network logo. *Uncle Grandpa traveled back in time to meet Julius Caesar, Caesar tells him "Et tu, Uncle Grandpa!, this is a reference to his famous last words "Et tu, Brutus" after he was stabbed to death. **Caesar gave Uncle Grandpa the salad that was named after him, the salad dates back as far as 1924 and not Ancient Rome. *Mr. Gus is able to beat Tiny Miracle in chess, meaning he's better than a robot. *Pizza Steve claims that he's the master of everything and claims that he's a real chess master. *Mr. Gus' punishment for the loser of their chess game is to run around the block naked, however Mr. Gus and Pizza Steve are barely wearing any clothes. **Mr. Gus considers Pizza Steve's pepperonis as clothing. *Mr. Gus' chess board is waterproof in case if he ever decides to play poolside. *Chester Masterson's name is a play on words of "Chess Master". *Pizza Steve references James Bond's name 007 when he describes what he might do. *Uncle Grandpa is known to sleepwalk just like Pizza Steve did in Uncle Zombie. **Uncle Grandpa is wearing his pajamas from that episode here. *Pizza Steve says that Uncle Grandpa is his pawn, but didn't know how to compare it to chess. *It can be inferred that the first part of this episode takes place in Flagstaff, Arizona as the RV is seen driving into the desert and down the Grand Canyon. **This it can be inferred that the rest of the episode takes place in Tuba City, Arizona as it lands off the Grand Canyon and into another town. *This episode is the only time someone references the RV as a car. *The only new rule while playing chess against Pizza Steve is that Pizza Steve is always the winner. *Pizza Steve breaks the forth wall at the end when he smiles at the viewers. *Running Gags: **Uncle Grandpa traveling in time. **Uncle Grandpa spitting out leaves at Mr. Gus. **Pizza Steve making up excuses. **Pizza Steve controlling Uncle Grandpa and Uncle Grandpa repeating him. **The RV going back and forth in the Grand Canyon. *Errors: **The soda on the board is missing when it changes back to Pizza Steve. **Pieces on the board progressively go missing throughout the episode. **When Pizza Steve brings out the control panel for the submarine sandwich, Mr. Gus is sitting at the table, when Pizza Steve fires the jalapeño missile, Mr. Gus is not at the table and is instead running to stop the missile. **When Pizza Steve hides behind the tree and realizes that it's almost tomorrow, Mr. Gus isn't seen in the RV. Gallery Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes Category:Aired Episodes